


Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)

by Lillkylling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Giving Birth, Jealous Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Protective Harry, Shopping, cute cute cute, larry stylinson - Freeform, possesive harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a normal day at the Tomlinson-Styles household, except that they need to do their weekly grocery shopping. This is always a harder task for the pair than it is for other people. You see, Harry always makes a list so they know what they need to buy. But Louis being Louis, he always ends up adding all the stuff he thinks they need to buy. At the end of the day their shopping trip is always the same, they have the same fights every time. But can they overcome their differences and shopping trips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

WIP

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. The day everything changed !

Louis' point of view  
Louis was roaming though the kitchen looking for the grocery list Harry made. He loved being organised and follow it completely so he always tried to add some stuff he wanted to. When he finally found it he decided to read the stuff Harry had written.

Grocery list:  
Veggies:  
Kale  
Spinach   
Beets  
Radishes  
Squash   
Onions  
Garlic  
Cauliflower  
Aborigine  
Fungi  
Asparagus   
Peas  
Cucumber  
Salad  
Tomatoes  
Leek  
Corn  
Meat:  
Beef   
Salmon   
Scrimp   
Chicken (whole not parts of it)  
Minced beef  
Fruit:  
Apples  
Oranges  
Bananas   
Pears   
Peaches  
Grapes  
Melon  
Dairy products:  
Milk  
Yoghurt   
Cheese  
Butter  
Other stuff:  
Bread  
Flour  
Sugar  
Tea  
Oil  
Cereal  
Baking powder   
Vanilla beanstalks

When Louis finished reading the list he wanted nothing else then to cry, how could Harry make a list with 90 percent of it being stuff he didn't like. He decided that this time he had had it with Harry and his list, he knew he had to take matters into his own hands and write a proper shopping list for them.

Harry's point of view   
Harry found their grocery shopping list on the fridge, he knew Louis had properly added some stuff like he always had so he decided to read it and add his comments like he always does. He sat down with his read marker and got ready to correct the list, he began reading it and what he saw surprised him a lot.

Louis friendly shopping list:  
Veggies:  
Cucumber  
Salad  
Tomatoes  
Corn  
Meat:  
Beef   
Salmon   
Chicken breasts  
Minced beef  
Fruit:  
Apples  
Oranges  
Bananas   
Pears   
Peaches  
Grapes  
Melon  
Dairy products:  
Milk  
Yoghurt   
Cheese  
Butter  
Other stuff:  
Bread  
Flour  
Sugar  
Tea  
Oil  
Cereal  
Baking powder   
Vanilla beanstalks  
The important stuff we need:  
Biscuits  
Dry ice  
Non dairy creamer  
Duct tape  
Mentors  
Diet Coke  
Cannon balls  
PVC pipe   
An entire cow (preferably pre-slaughtered)  
Many, many candles   
Copper wire   
Chainsaw   
Blowtorch   
Series 1-12 of myth busters

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing, Louis was just like a child so he decided to add notes to the bottom part of his list

The important stuff we need:  
Biscuits  
Dry ice - no  
Non dairy creamer - maybe  
Duct tape - maybe  
Mentors / Diet Coke - not at the same time  
Cannon balls - definitely no  
PVC pipe - no  
An entire cow (preferably pre-slaughtered) - we don't have a big enough freezer   
Many, many candles - you can have four  
Copper wire - no  
Chainsaw - absolutely not  
Blowtorch - never   
Series 1-12 of myth busters - that's the worst idea !

He put the list in his pocket before getting ready to leave.

"Lou we are going shopping now!"

He called knowing Louis was inside their room probably thinking of other ways to blow up their house. Louis came downstairs smiling wide, he took Harry's hand in his before walking outside to get into their car. Harry drove them over to the local shopping centre, he parked the car while Louis was getting a shopping trolley.

As soon as they were both inside the supermarket Harry began finding the stuff on the list, every time they passed the stuff Louis had added on the list he tried sneaking it into the trolley.

"Louis I said no to that already. You can either have the mentors or the Diet Coke. Not both at the same time"

He said groaning when Louis made puppy eyes and had a small pout.

"Please hazzy. I promise I won't do it inside the house"

Louis begged.

"Louis last time I let you have both you ruined the entire living room. I had to buy a new television, couch, carpet and everything else. we even had to paint the walls and ceiling two times after washing it five times to get rid of the stickiness and smell"

He said groaning.

"Choose which one you want but only one of them"

Harry was starting to hate shopping with Louis a lot. He loved the blue eyed boy to pieces but he was the worst shopping partner in the entire world. He always wanted to try new things that he knew he shouldn't.

"Louis can't you grow up and act your age!"

Harry snapped, as soon as the words left his mouth he regret them.

"Baby no i'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that"

He said as he watched the tears forming in Louis' eyes, he had never seen Louis react the way he did when Harry took a step closer to him. Louis took one back, no matter how bad their arguments were Louis never took a step back when Harry tried going closer to him to apologise and talk things out. But this was something else, Louis looked shocked and worst of all, he looked heartbroken. More heartbroken than he had ever looked, he shook his head while going backwards.

"I'm um going home. You do the shopping here"

He whimpered, it was easy to hear how close to tears he was.

"No baby. I'm sorry please don't leave"

Harry begged him but to no use, Louis turned around and ran out of the store. Harry knew he would take a taxi home and just have a time out. Maybe it would be better if Harry finished shopping to give Louis some time. He decided that it would be the best option, he even bought two bottles of Diet Coke and two packs of mentors.

He opened the door and started carrying all the stuff inside and placed them in the kitchen, when everything was inside the house and on in the cabinets he decided that it was time to talk to Louis about what he said. He took the bottles and mentors with him when he walked upstairs to beg for forgiveness. Their bedroom was dark so he turned the lights on.

"Lou babe. I bought you two bottles of Diet Coke and two packs of mentors. I'm so sorry about what I said. Nothing I say can make it alright what I said because it's not okay"

He said still looking for Louis, he had a bad feeling about this. He decided to call Louis' phone which was useless because it was turned off. He then called the boys who hadn't heard from him at all. Harry could feel the tears run down his cheeks, he started calling Louis' family but to no use. Harry called his mum as was crying harder than he had in years.

"Sweetie what happened?"

He heard him mum ask in her usual gentle voice.

"Mummy I fucked up really badly and Louis left me"

He sobbed so hard that he barely could get the words out, his mum gasped.

"You cheated on him ?!"

She almost yelled into his ear, he whimpered.

"No mum. It's way worse than that"

He cried, Anne sighed deeply.

"Tell me what happened"

She said, Harry started telling her everything that had happened at the mall. He finished it all with the words.

"I can't live without him. I even bought two bottles of Diet Coke and two packs of mentors to him"

Anne tried calming him down but to know use.

"Baby go over and make some tea, sit down on the couch and drink it slowly. I'm going over to Jay and I will talk to her if Louis won't pick up my call. Okay?"

She told him, Harry nodded slowly but then he remembered that she couldn't see him so he said a quiet yes before they hung up. He did exactly what his mum told him to do and say by his phone waiting for her call. It felt like he was sitting there staring at his phone for years, what if Louis decided to never come back to him?

He would die without his Louis with him. Why did he snap at him that way? Did he really wanna sabotage the best part of his entire life? He kept asking himself all these questions over and over again. He jumped up when his phone started ringing.

"Mum ?! Did you find him? Is he okay? Please tell me that he's okay?!"

Harry was completely freaked out and kept asking questions not giving Anne the time to answer.

"Harry calm down"

He heard a woman say, but it wasn't the woman he thought it would be.

"Jay is that you?"

He asked shocked.

"Yes it's me Harry. Your mum is here and we talked about Louis and then out of the blue he entered the house. We helped him get in bed after he had a shower and a cup of tea to calm him down. I think you should try and text him. Maybe tell him what you bought to him. Maybe that can help make him understand that you're truly sorry and still love him. Don't tell him I talked to you though. Just text him. You know the small things like you love him. What you bought to him. I need to go. Please make this right"

She said and ended the call right after. Harry decided that since he had to do everything he could that he would follow Jay's advice.

Louis' point of view  
Louis was laying on his bed curled up still crying. He hadn't stopped crying since Harry had yelled at him. But he was right. Louis wasn't acting mature. Harry will probably find someone else who isn't childish and love him more than Louis. He would find a guy who didn't argue with him about their shopping lists. When his phone vibrated he decided to open the text.

*my love 


	3. Heartbroken !

Louis' point of view  
Louis and Harry were at the grocery store to do their weekly shopping. Louis had been sick for a while, he was throwing up every morning and sometimes in the middle of the day or night. He was really scared about what was going on because Niall had mentioned pregnancy, he decided to rule that option out by buying some tests.

Sadly Harry was coming along with him so he needed to find a way for him to do something else while Louis did the tests. If he happened to be pregnant he didn't know what to do, maybe get an abortion since Harry had never mentioned kids other than getting them in the feature.

"Um Haz I don't feel so good. I'll just walk around a bit while you find the stuff we need"

He said lowly, Harry nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go home instead?"

He asked the worry was clear in his voice, Louis nodded before walking away from Harry. The truth was that he needed to buy something Harry couldn't know about. He walked over to the adult part of the toiletries aisle, he found what he had been looking for and took two pregnancy tests.

He hid them close to his body before walking over to the cashier, he paid for them and hid them under his jacket while he walked over to the restrooms. He hurried inside and did what he needed to make the test, he sat there and waited for what felt like hours.

But it was only around 5 minutes, he took a deep breath and looked at them. When he saw the red + on each of the tests he broke down. He started crying his eyes out, why did he have to get drunk and have sex with Harry without a condom like they always use. He tried, he really tried, to stop crying, but it just wasn't possible for him.

He couldn't tell anyone about this, ever. He decided to throw the tests in the bin, wash his face and go back to the store and pretend like nothing happened. He left the lavatory and started walking around, he couldn't stop thinking about his pregnancy. Should he get an abortion or not?

What if Harry left him if he found out? He needed to find a way to clear his mind, he walked over to the cashier and bought a granola bar. He walked around the store eating it, he saw Harry looking at veggies. He hurried over to him, he poked him which caused Harry to jump up.

"Hi babe. How are you feeling now?"

He asked and kissed Louis' cheek, Louis smiled slightly.

"Better, um can we buy some chocolate?"

He asked Harry with a pout on his face, he knew Harry couldn't resist it.

"Yeah. Can you go find some while I go to the restroom?"

Harry asked which caused Louis to get nervous, he nodded before walking away with their trolley. He started laying different chocolate bars in the trolley, Harry had almost filled it with healthy stuff. Louis knew it would be better to eat the stuff Harry always bought, but he hated eating it.

After a while where he had found the stuff he wanted Harry came back to him again, he was laughing a bit.

"Lou you will never guess what happened"

He said, when he continued he started laughing again.

"Someone took a few pregnancy tests in the restroom at a grocery store. Can you believe it?"

Louis tried to fake a smile but he didn't do a very good job, Harry didn't seem to notice it so Louis decided to walk away from him to find some more stuff they need. When he walked passed the baby aisle he could feel himself tearing up.

Harry didn't want the baby they made so he had to find a way to hide it from him, but how? It's not like he could hide it for nine months and then hide the baby so he needed to plot a plan. When they finally came home Louis had been really quiet and decided he would go to bed and told that to Harry. He walked upstairs and laid down on their bed, he felt so alone. He closed his eyes and just wished he was at his mums and not here, this used to feel like home but somehow it doesn't anymore.


	4. Baby bean !

Harry's point of view   
Grocery shopping list:  
Meat:  
Beef   
Minced beef  
Chicken  
Fish fingers  
Vegetables and fruit:  
Spinach  
Salad  
Tomatoes   
Cucumbers  
Kale  
Oranges  
Apples  
Bananas   
Carrots  
Bread:  
Burger buns  
Toast   
Pumpernickel   
Other stuff:  
Toilet paper   
Shampoo  
Conditioner  
Razors for shaving  
Hand soap  
Dish soap  
Washing powder   
Sponges   
Cleaning products

"Babe could you please add some stuff you think we need to the list?"

He called, he knew Louis had changed a lot lately. When they went to bed and Harry would spoon him Louis always moved away. When Harry wanted to kiss Louis he turned his head to the side, not to mention that they didn't have any form for intimacy.

Something changed last week when they were shopping, Harry didn't know what it could have been.

"It's fine. I don't need anything"

Louis whispered behind him, his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. Harry took a step closer to him, he opened his arms for Louis to get a hug.

"I'm not in the mood Harry."

He whispered while looking down at the ground, Harry knew that Louis was at his breaking point so he just pulled him close. He kept holding him close, for the first few seconds Louis tried to get away.

But then something snapped and he broke down crying harder than Harry had ever seen him cry before.

"Baby what's going on? I have you kitten. Please just let me in."

He whispered lowly, Louis was slowly shaking his head but stayed against Harry's chest. Harry moved a bit away, he picked him up and carried him over to their couch. He laid down with Louis on top of him, he was rubbing his back gently.

"Baby speak to me. What is going on? Why are you pulling away from me? Why do you cry all the time? Please talk to me. Did you find someone else? Did I do something wrong? I will always be yours. Forever and always. Remember?"

He hummed lowly hoping that Louis would open up, when Louis looked up at him he knew he was about to spill the beans.

"No I would ne-never find som-someone else."

He sniffled before continuing.

"I was the one who to-took a pre-pregnancy test at the mall. You don't want the baby we made. But I love my baby and I wanna keep my bean."

He cried, Harry gasped loudly.

"Baby you're pregnant?"

He whispered lowly, not really talking to anyone. He was just trying to understand what was going on.

"We are having a baby."

He said sounding a lot happier than he had been lately, he gently moved his hand down to rub his stomach.

"Of course I want our baby. How far are you along?"

He asked which made Louis look up, which showed how surprised he was.

"But you la-laughed bec-because of it."

He whimpered, Harry knew it was stupid he just found it funny.

"Baby i'm happy that we are having a baby bean. The reason I laughed was because someone took the test at a mall. I would understand it if it was at home or at a friends house. But a mall was just surprising."

He said hoping Louis would understand that he didn't mean to be a jerk. Louis nodded slowly, before speaking.

"I was going to get a scan today at 11 am. So if you want to you can come with me."

He whispered lowly, he was looking like a tiny lost and scared puppy. Harry nodded, he kissed his nose gently.

"Let's go. Then we can go shopping afterwards and buy some baby stuff to."

He moved Louis' hair away from his eyes, before finishing off by saying.

"I did notice you had gained a bit of weight but I didn't feel any different about your body. You're still very sexy, and knowing that our bean is growing inside you makes you even more sexy."

Louis was grinning so wide that his face could split in half any second. When they were at the clinic Louis looked even more nervous than ever, Harry was getting worried for him. What if something was wrong with him or their baby?

"Boo don't worry. Everything will be fine"

He whispered, not only to calm Louis but to calm himself in a way to. 

"Louis Tomlinson"

A nurse called before leading them into a room, they both sat down and waited for the doctor.

"Haz are you sure you aren't mad at me?"

Louis whispered timid, Harry was shocked. Had he really been acting like he didn't want babies with Louis? Wow he had been so shitty to him. He kissed Louis' knuckles before speaking lowly.

"Baby I have always wanted babies with you. How could I be mad? We made a baby with all the love and passion in the world. Yes we didn't plan making one but that doesn't make me love bean any less. Actually the opposite. I love our little bean with all my heart already. I will do everything I can to be the best dad in the whole wide world for our little bean. And I know that we have our differences but that only makes us stronger"

He kissed Louis gently while rubbing his stomach, the doctor entered mad cleared her throat.

"Hello. I'm doctor Samantha Brown, but please call me Sam. I will be your doctor throughout the entire pregnancy, I don't know if I can be there while you give birth but I will do everything I can to. First I wanna ask some questions, I understood on the secretary that you weren't sure if you could keep the baby. Is that correct?"

Harry looked at Louis shocked, he knew that it would have been his fault if Louis had gotten a abortion.

"Hello Dr. Um Sam. I'm Harry, Louis' husband. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. It was my fault. I wanna keep our bean, I kinda messed up which made Louis think I didn't want our baby. But Louis told me everything. Except that he had thought about an abortion. We talked it out and I have explained that I just thought it was a weird place to take a pregnancy test. But I have always wanted babies with Louis. If Louis had gotten an abortion then I could never forgive myself"

He said, it took a lot for him to hold his tears back. His husband was so scared of telling him that he was pregnant, that he was thinking about getting an abortion.

"Baby you wanna keep our bean don't you?"

He whispered lowly, Louis nodded slowly.

"Of course I do. That's why I was so mad at you because you didn't. Or I thought you didn't. I don't want an abortion. My husband wants our baby"

He whispered lowly, Harry kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry boo. Never be scared to tell me anything. I'm your husband and I will always support you, I love you. Please don't ever hide stuff like this from me"

Harry whispered and pecked Louis' lips, Louis nodded smiling.

"Let's see our baby bean boo"

Harry whispered, the doctor nodded. After she had asked all her questions, she found the ultrasound machine.

She applied some get onto Louis' stomach, she was moving the wand around to see if she could find their baby  
She applied some get onto Louis' stomach, she was moving the wand around to see if she could find their baby. After a while she stopped moving it around, she pointed to a black spot.

"That is your baby, I can also tell you that you're quite far along"

Harry frowned when she stopped talking, he started talking as soon as she stopped.

"How far along is he?"

She moved it around for a bit, she smiled to him and said.

"10 but almost 11 weeks along."

Louis nodded slowly, Harry was counting the weeks backwards to find out when their bean was conceived.

"Boo that means that we made our bean at the party your sister invited us to."

Harry said after a bit, Louis nodded giggling.

"I can't believe that you just counted the weeks backwards to find out when we made our baby. But even more important. I can't believe that you actually want our love baby."

The doctor smiled before speaking again.

"Do you wanna hear the heartbeat?"

They both nodded, when she turned the sound on Louis broke down crying. Harry pulled him closer and kissed his head gently, he had tears in his eyes.

"That's our baby, boo"

Harry cooed.

"Do you want sound recordings of your baby's heartbeat and sonogram pictures?"

Sam asked, which made them both nod right away.

"How many pictures?"

She asked, Harry looked at Louis.

"Well Boo I think we need some for my mum, your mum, each of us, the boys, Lottie and Gems. Do you have anyone else in mind?"

He asked, Louis shook his head as a reply.

"So we need 8 copies"

Louis said smiling, Sam started printing 8 sonogram pictures. She handed them the pictures and a cd with the heartbeat recordings on it.

When they finished at the doctors office, they started walking towards their car. Harry couldn't help but grin wide the entire way, he couldn't believe Louis was pregnant.

"Boo do you wanna be a doll and call everyone and invite them over for dinner tonight?"

He asked, Louis looked up at him shocked.

"Are we telling them tonight?"

Louis asked, Harry frowned slightly.

"Do you not want to tell anyone yet? I was just assuming that we would show them the pictures. And since you're my pregnant husband then you can choose everything you want to eat. No exception or any limits"

He suggested, Louis looked at him the same way as a kid would do at a candy shop.

"No kale and other shit?"

Louis asked, looking at Harry like he didn't believe him. When Harry shook his head, Louis started calling his mum.

25 minutes later they arrived at the grocery shop, Louis had finally finished all the conversations.

"Haz they will all be at our place at 7 pm"

Louis had told him. The first thing they looked at, after entering the shop was ice cream. Louis had claimed that he had cravings for ice cream, which only made Harry laugh at his cuteness.

"This is actually the first shopping trip we have had, without any discussion over what we needed to buy"

Louis said laughing, Harry couldn't help but laugh with him.

"That's true. But this time you're deciding everything we need"

Louis laughed before telling him that it was supposed to be him in charge. As soon as they finished shopping they went home and Harry began cooking straight away.


	5. Shopping for Bean!

_Grocery shopping list:_

_Meat:_

_Beef_

_Minced beef_

_Chicken_

_Fish fingers_

A whole turkey

Chicken breasts 

_Vegetables and fruit:_

_Spinach_

_Salad_

_Tomatoes_

_Cucumbers_

_Kale_

_Oranges_

_Apples_

_Bananas_

_Carrots_

_Bread:_

_Toast_

_Pumpernickel_

_Other stuff:_

Lube

_Cleaning products_

_Baby stuff:_

_Maternity clothes for Louis_

 

"Louis the list is ready for you to add stuff and get rid of the stuff you don't want on it" Harry called, but when he didn't get a reply he decided to go upstairs to find Louis to see if he was okay. 

 

He could hear him throw up in the bathroom, so he decided to go in there to him.

He kneed down next to him, and started rubbing his back. 

 

"You're doing so well boo, I'm so proud of you" he praised his tiny husband, when he stopped throwing up he flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth.

 

"How are you feeling love?" he whispered and kissed Louis' shoulder gently, he could feel how Louis pushed his bum back against his crotch. He let out a low groan and placed his hands on Louis' hips, he began grinding on his bum while moaning. 

 

"Please hazzy, I need you so badly" Louis whimpered, he pushed his hand down Louis' panties and started rubbing his hand up and down his shaft. 

 

"Look at you, wearing panties and just begging to be fucked. I'm sure you want to get pregnant mmh? If you weren't pregnant already you would be begging for my dick till you got pregnant, wouldn't you?"

 

He started pumping his fist up and down, to make Louis' member hard. When he was hard enough he let go, he took his hand out of Louis' panties and started walking over to their bed. 

 

"Lay down on your hands and knees. I wanna see your pink hole. I wanna see how badly you want my dick inside you" he ordered, Louis whimpered but hurried over to the bed. Louis took his panties and Harry's t-shirt off before lying down with his bum facing him. 

 

He licked his lips, while looking hungrily at the hole he was about to wreck. He found their bottle of lube, before sitting on the bed behind Louis. He didn't even say anything before he started tracing his finger around the rim. 

 

"Please fuck me! I don't need any prep just please fuck me" Louis whined, he couldn't help but smirk at how needy his husband was for his dick. He began covering his member in a thick layer of lube, before he began rubbing his tip against Louis' rim. 

 

"Ah .. please don't tease me" Louis whined, he smacked his bum before pushing inside Louis' tight warm hole. When his tip was inside he could feel Louis push back against him right away. 

 

He loved the sinful sounds Louis was making; he slammed all the way inside him before giving him some time to adjust.

 

"Please move" Louis whimpered, he could see how he was fisting the sheets next to his head while he was thrusting in and out of him. 

 

"Such a naughty and needy boy, I bet you got pregnant on purpose. You wanted to show everyone how much dick you get at home" he moaned while thrusting in and out of him, Louis was whimpering something but it wasn't easy to understand. 

 

"I ... pills ... how ... know?" Louis whimpered, he smacked his bum gently and kept thrusting hard in and out of him till he came inside Louis. Louis came shortly after and was panting like someone who just finished running a marathon. 

 

"How did you know that I stopped taking my pills?" Louis whimpered lowly, when he pulled out of him he could see the tears that were running down his cheeks. 

 

"I'm sorry you what?!, he half yelled, he got up and stared at him in shock, So you got pregnant on purpose? Didn't you even think about telling me at some point?" He asked feeling the anger growing inside him. 

 

"I can explain it Harry. I had to get checked because I was scared that I couldn't get pregnant, so they told me to stop taking my pills for a month before we could check if I could. It was around the time when we stopped having sex. We didn't have sex for two weeks before we went to Lottie's party. Then we both got a bit too much to drink and we started having sex, I think we had sex like five or six times that night. And the next morning I was so sore that I knew we had sex, but just let it slip because it was that once. But then when I started getting sick I cancelled the meeting with the doctors because I wasn't feeling so good. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get pregnant I promise, I was just so scared because my cousin told me that he had been trying to get his wife pregnant but couldn't and that he had a genetic disease that caused his sperm cells to not work like they should. So I was scared that something could be wrong with me and that when we started trying for a baby that I couldn't get pregnant and that you would end up leaving me"

 

When Louis broke down crying he pulled him in for a hug. 

 

"Babe it's okay. We are having a baby now and we still have to go shopping. I added something for you on the list. But you still need to check it before we go"

 

He tried; he knew their grocery shopping lists made them both laugh sometimes. Louis nodded and started checking the list Harry made. 

 

_Grocery shopping list:_

_Meat:_

_Beef_

_Minced beef_

_Chicken_

_Fish fingers_

A whole turkey

Chicken breasts 

_Vegetables and fruit:_

_Spinach - no_

_Salad - no_

_Tomatoes - no_

_Cucumbers_

_Kale - ew never!_

_Oranges - no_

_Apples - no_

Strawberries 

_Bananas_

_Carrots - no_

Kaki 

_Bread:_

_Toast_

_Pumpernickel  - ew no_

_Other stuff:_

Lube - strawberry flavoured (I’m in the mood for strawberry blowjobs) 

_Cleaning products_

_Candy:_

_Chocolate_

_Nutella_

_Crisps_

_Cereal!!_

_Dairy:_

_Milk_

_Baby stuff:_

_Maternity clothes for Louis_

_Baby stores!!!!!_

 

"Here you go" Louis said in a low voice, he lifted his head and pecked his lips. 

 

"Let's go then babe" Louis smiled and held his hand, while they were driving towards the mall Louis saw a baby store. 

 

"Stop! I wanna go in that shop!! Please!!!" Louis whimpered, he laughed lightly and turned around to go to the shop. When they entered Louis let go of his hand and ran over to the baby clothes. 

 

He couldn't help but smile at the sight, his baby was having their baby. He wouldn't tell Louis this but he actually didn't believe what he said earlier, he was sure that it was an excuse because he wanted a baby.

 

But if a baby could make Louis happy then a baby is what he would get, he just wished he would have been planning everything first. He never thought he would get Louis pregnant without them trying for a baby first, they never really talked about babies before. 

 

"Look at this tiny onesie, I’m scared of even touching it ! It's so tiny" Louis said before he started crying, the tears were streaming down his face which made Harry's heart break. He ran over to him and hugged him tightly, he made sure to rub his back the way Louis liked it. 

 

"Shh baby don't cry,  our baby will be perfect and we will find all the stuff we need for him" he hummed lowly, Louis whimpered against his chest before speaking. 

 

"It's just so tiny. Our baby is going to be that tiny. I don't want our baby to ever grow up and become an old lady with a bunch of cats. I want our baby to be the happiest princess in the world. And if she doesn't wanna be a princess then she can be a normal girl"

 

Harry froze, they already stared disagreeing about the sex of their baby and they have only known for sure for a few hours. 

 

"Boo it's a boy. Our baby is a boy" he whispered, when he saw Louis' face he knew that it was a very stupid thing to say. Louis frowned and crossed his arms; he was giving him a stern look before he spoke. 

 

"No our baby is a girl. My mum mainly had girls and she's going to be a girl. I can feel it. I'm her carrier and I know her better than you do. She's a girl!" Louis said, he stopped crying for a minute before he broke down crying again. 

 

"You won't love her if she's a girl" Louis whimpered, he pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. 

 

"Shh baby. If bean is a girl then she's going to be perfect and if bean is a boy he's going to be perfect. Our bean is our love baby and we will have more so our first born can be any gender just like the rest can, okay? Now let's find some baby stuff to really realise that we made a baby bean"

 

He pressed his lips gently against Louis', before kissing his forehead. When Louis composed himself, Harry walked over to find a trolley. He walked behind Louis and let him put all the baby stuff he wanted to in the trolley, he told him a few times that he would pay for it. 

 

Louis' happiness was worth all the money in the world to him. He would just have to take some extra hours at work, he would make sure that Louis could get all the baby stuff he wanted. 

 

After 40 minutes Louis finished finding stuff he needed, he could sense that Louis was starting to think about the price. Louis didn't have a full time job like he did, he was working a bit from home a few hours every day. 

 

"Um Hazzy do you think we should put some of the stuff back?" Louis asked lowly looking at the pile of baby stuff in the trolley. He told him and promised him that they didn't have to put any of it back, but Louis didn't wanna listen so he just put some of the stuff back. 

 

He ended with 2 onesies, a few dummies, a bib, some shoes just because they were cute, and a few pairs of socks and hats. When Louis looked satisfied with the stuff in the trolley Louis let him pay for the stuff. 

 

"Your total is £106.48. Do you wanna pay with cash or card?" The young girl asked him, he replied with a short 'cash' before handing her two £50 notes and a £10 note. 

 

"£3.52 back. Here is your receipt and have a nice day" The girl smiled, he nodded and left with Louis. He carried the bags to their car and put the stuff in the boot. When he got in and was about to drive Louis attacked him with kisses. 

 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!! I can't tell you how much these baby things mean to me" Louis said between the kisses, he couldn't help but kiss Louis back passionately. It has been a few days since the last time they made love. He could feel himself getting a bit excited before Louis broke the kiss and pulled away. 

 

"I'm going to rock your world when we get back from shopping. I will make sure you don't have any cum left in you for the next few days" Louis whispered, he couldn't help but moaning lowly at his words. Last time Louis told him he would rock his world was when they had sex 8 times and made love 3 times in one day. 

 

"We better go shopping then, I just wanna be in bed with you right now though" he pouted which made Louis peck his lips, they drove over to Sainsbury and parked outside the store. While walking around he saw someone he didn't wanna see, especially not when the guy was speaking to Louis. His Louis. 

 

He walked over to them and glared at the man, he knew it was Louis' ex boyfriend. The man who wanted to take Louis' virginity, but he never got it because he took it before his stupid ex could. 

 

"Um I didn't expect to see you here" he said, he didn't even care that he was being rude. This man actually flirted with Louis while he was in the room next to them. 

 

"Hey Lou could I get your number? We could meet up and take a drink some day!" the guy asked, he smirked waiting for Louis to say no but it didn't happen. He looked at Louis as if he was asking him what he was waiting for, Louis luckily understood his hint before replying. 

 

"Derick, you're nice and everything but I don't drink alcohol anymore" Louis said, Derick glared at him before saying something that made his blood boil. 

 

"Wow I bet this guy is forcing you to stay at home because he's scared that you will find someone who's better in bed than he is. But hey with his dick size you can't possibly do anything in bed. He wouldn't even be able to knock you up"

 

Louis gasped at his tone, he didn't like when people were being mean to him. He knew Louis well enough to know this, he gently took Louis' and led Louis to stand behind him. 

 

"Stay here boo. You know what you dick? Fuck off. Leave my family alone. You're just jealous that I got Louis and everything you get with him. Even the way he doesn't do laundry ever, and leaves his used panties on the bedroom floor. But do you know why I don't mind? Because I love him. He's my everything and he can make a mess in the kitchen and some bad pancakes. But I will always try to taste the stuff he makes because it makes him happy. He deserves a lot more than you getting him drunk to get what you want. Oh and btw I bet my dick is way bigger than yours because of the sounds I can make Louis do. They're a lot higher than when you two. Oh wait you never even made him moan before. So what do you know about what he likes?! Just leave us alone and don't even think about hurting my husband" he snapped, he had been holding all these feelings in for a long time. Ever since Derick started trying to contact Louis again, his Louis, that's just way over the line.

 

Louis giggled shyly and hugged him from behind; he seemed to love when he was protecting him. He could sense that he was getting more and more mad, he just needed to blow some steam off. And he knew the best way how to do it. 

 

When they finished buying all the stuff on the list, they went home and he put the stuff back on its place. He walked over to Louis and picked him up, he threw him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. 

 

When he was standing by their bed he put him down, he began undressing Louis tighter away. He just needed to be inside him, and it could only take too long for him to do just that. 

 

"Are you ready for me baby?"

 

He hummed while looking hungrily at Louis' bum, all he was wearing was a pair of pink panties. They even have a hole to give you a peak of what's hiding behind the fabric. 

 

"Get on your hands and knees for me baby"

 

He moaned, Louis nodded and did as he was told. He couldn't help himself but give Louis a light smack on his bum. 

 

"I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. Understood?"

 

He asked while kissing Louis' bum gently, he was already rock hard in his boxers but he just wanted everything. He wanted Louis' entire body right now, he pulled the panties off him and spread his cheeks gently. 

 

"Such a needy hole you have. I bet it wants me to fuck you all the time. I bet you can't even stand up tomorrow after i'm done with your pretty little hole"

 

Louis was whimpering and trying really hard to keep his hips still, but when Louis felt something warm and wet against his rim he let out a loud groan. 

 

Harry's member was throbbing hard, it was actually starting to get very painful at this point. He pushed his tongue inside Louis' tight heat, he licked up Louis' walls making him scream from the pleasure. 

 

He pulled off him and started covering his member in a very thick layer of lube, after finding the bottle in the top drawer. He rubbed his tip against Louis' rim before he started penetrating him. 

 

He was being very gentle, even though his entire being was screaming at him to just fuck Louis' into the mattress. He was pushing in very gently to make it easier for Louis to take his massive member. 

 

He began thrusting in and out of him gently at first while holding each of his hands on Louis' hips. Louis was moaning loudly with his high pitched voice, his moans sounded like perfection. 

 

He started thrusting in and out of him harder, all he needed right now was to fill Louis up to the brim with cum. He didn't even care about anything, he just needed to see Louis' hole leaking with his seed. 

 

Louis was a moaning mess barely holding his body up, if he wasn't holding Louis' hips in place he would have collapsed long ago. Harry kept going thrusting so hard in and out of Louis that the sound of skin slapping against someone else's skin was almost as loud as their moans. 

 

Louis was whimpering and stuttering his name and a lot of different words, but one word that made him closer to his climax kept coming. 

 

"Daddy please. Fuck me harder"

 

Louis whimpered, he started thrusting in and out of him as hard as he could for a few more thrusts before they both came. Louis came in the bedsheets underneath himself while Harry was filling him up with his seed. 

 


	6. Harry's ex !

12 weeks along   
Harry's point of view   
Grocery list:  
Veggies:  
Lettuce  
Cucumber   
Aubergine ( 


	7. Sassy Louis !

13 weeks along   
Harry's point of view   
Harry had to finish their new grocery list, before Louis woke up so he could add some stuff he needed.

Grocery list:  
Veggies:  
Lettuce  
Cucumber   
Spinach  
Kale  
Carrots  
Onion  
Fruit:  
Tomato  
Potatoes   
Orange   
Lemon  
Paprika   
Apple  
Pear  
Banana  
Meat:  
Beef  
Bacon  
Fish  
Minced beef  
Sausage   
Bread / pasta:  
Toast  
Buns or rolls  
Dairy / eggs:  
Milk  
Yoghurt   
Cheese  
Eggs   
Louis' cravings:

Baby bean:  
Look at list over baby stuff we need  
Other stuff:   
Lube   
Vanilla sugar  
Honey   
Tea  
Baked beans   
Rice

Things we need for bean:  
Pram  
Baby duvet and pillow  
Bedding  
Car seat  
Sun blinds for the cars  
Bouncer   
Changing station  
Onesies for newborns  
Nappies for newborns  
Baby bum wipes ✔️  
Turmoil with animals  
Toys  
Chewing rings  
Bathtub for babies  
Rubber ducks  
Bottles ✔️  
Pacifiers ✔️  
Bibs ✔️  
Diaper bin  
Crib and a mattress  
Onesies  
Breast pump  
Cloths for burping bean ✔️  
Powder for beans bum ✔️  
Baby shampoo  
Baby oil  
Hats  
Baby towels ✔️

Harry decided that it was time to wake Louis up, he walked upstairs to their bedroom. He laid on the bed next to Louis, and started shaking him gently.

"Lou wake up. We need to go shopping?"

Louis just turned around and muttered.

"Unless you're bringing food or in the mood for sex i'm not interested"

Harry laughed, before he got up and made something for Louis to eat. He brought the tray upstairs to him, Louis still didn't move for a few seconds before he sat up and started eating.

When he finished eating his cereal, when he finished he placed the tray on the floor before pulling the duvet off him.

Harry watched while his husband revealed his naked body, he couldn't stop looking at him while his husband laid with his bum in the air.

Harry knew what he wanted, but he couldn't stop himself from staring at his husband's hole. It was so pretty and pink, almost begging Harry to stretch it and fill it up with his member.

"Please fuck me daddy. Don't just stare at my hole, use it"

Louis whined, Harry opened the bedside table drawer and took a bottle of lube out. He began covering Louis' hole in some lube before he covered his member in a thick layer, he started pushing inside him slowly.

"Shit Lou you're still so tight, even after all of the time we had sex since we found out that you're pregnant. We are having sex like five to ten times every day and you're still so fucking tight"

He moaned, he was always very loud in bed after he began sleeping with Louis. None of his past sexual partners could make him sound like this, not even when they were getting fucked by him.

"Harder daddy. Make sure our neighbours know that i'm yours. And only yours"

Louis moaned, Harry began thrusting as hard as he could. He was fucking Louis so hard that the latter was screaming in pleasure, he was so loud that Harry didn't notice that he was coming before it happened.

He came inside his husband, Louis came on the sheets underneath him when Harry came inside him.

"We should go shopping when you're dressed and ready"

Louis' point of view   
Louis nodded and stood up to get dressed, he put some sweats on since he couldn't fit anything else. He didn't understand why he had gained so much weight so early on, so they had planned for him to go to the doctor Monday morning.

He sat down with Harry's list and began checking it to write his comments and add stuff.

Grocery list:  
Veggies:  
Lettuce  
Cucumber   
Spinach  
Kale - wtf stop adding this shit !!  
Carrots  
Onion   
Fruit:  
Tomato - stop this madness by calling this a fruit  
Potatoes - stop this madness by calling this a fruit  
Orange   
Lemon  
Paprika - stop this madness by calling this a fruit  
Apple  
Pear  
Banana  
Meat:  
Beef  
Bacon  
Fish - only if you want me to throw up on your Chelsea boots again   
Minced beef  
Sausage   
Bread / pasta:  
Toast  
Buns or rolls  
Dairy / eggs:  
Milk  
Yoghurt   
Cheese  
Eggs   
Louis' cravings:  
Pickles   
Nutella   
Baby bean:  
Look at list over baby stuff we need  
Other stuff:   
Lube - at least 5 bottles because they have to last a week   
Vanilla sugar  
Honey - awe Thank you for being nice 


	8. Anniversary !

14 weeks along   
Harry's point of view   
Harry had made sure that Louis wouldn't go shopping with him, it felt so weird to him since it would be the first time since they moved in together.

He had invited Lottie without telling Louis, he even asked Lottie to pretend that she came to spend time with him.

He felt really bad for lying but he needed to buy a gift for their anniversary, they started dating 7 years ago tomorrow.

He hoped Louis hadn't forgotten that they started dating the 28th of August.

"Boo i'm going out shopping now, that way you can stay here with Lots and tell her out the surprise we haven't told her yet"

He said, what he didn't expect was Louis to jump up and pull him back.

"No ! We have to go together"

He whimpered, Harry really felt bad since they had gone shopping 52 times every year for the last 6 years. This meant that it would be the first time in 312 shopping trips that they wouldn't go together.

"Shh baby. We can go shopping tomorrow then okay? I'll just go and buy a few things we need for supper tonight and breakfast tomorrow. And some biscuits for tea. Then we can go shopping tomorrow babe"

He said and kissed Louis' temple, he didn't think Louis would react this strongly to not being able to go with him.

Louis' point of view   
Louis held his hand out and asked for their shopping list, just to make sure Harry wouldn't just do the shopping anyway.

When Harry left Louis checked the list, he gave it to Lottie and told her to read it out loud. She looked at him weirdly, but then took the note and started reading it.

"Read from the bottom ten"

Louis said, she began counting before saying.

"Louis' cravings? Baby bean? Look at list over baby stuff we need? Wtf Louis ?! Is this your way of telling me that you're pregnant ?!"

Louis giggled while nodding, she hugged him tightly.

"Does mum know? Mum will kill you if she wasn't the first to know"

Louis looked at his hands, he felt bad that she has actually known for a few weeks.

"Um she knows, she actually was the first to know even before Harry. I just haven't seen you in a while Lots. You're so busy with your own makeup brand and everything"

He said, sometimes he felt bad for getting pregnant before they got married. Harry hadn't even put a ring on his finger yet, seven years and still no engagement.

"I met Harry's ex last week btw. He wasn't very nice but Harry stood up for me. I was standing at the other isle to look at some baby stuff, then I heard Nick call me fat and everything. So I began walking over to the other side to get to Harry. Then Nick kissed Harry right in front of me, but Harry hit him and told him to fuck off. He got so mad and when I walked over to them he started talking about how fat I was getting. You should have seen his face when he found out that I was pregnant. It was so funny Lots ! Harry is the best and he treats me so well. But the day I found out that I was pregnant wasn't the best. I was very scared that I might have been pregnant, so I took a test at Sainsbury's and well it was positive. Later on Harry saw the test because he was using the restroom and he made fun of it and called me immature so I got very upset and left him and went back to mum's house. That's when I told mum and everything. We could have broken up that day actually, but Harry made me feel a lot better about myself because he showed me that he didn't mean to hurt me and that he loved me no matter what"

Louis said, Lottie knew that he had always been very insecure about his personality and his looks. It had gotten a lot better than when he first met Harry.

7 and a half years earlier

Louis was standing with his best friend Niall, in line at a Starbucks.

"Lou don't turn around but there's a hot guy behind you and he's totally staring at your bum"

Niall whispered, Louis blushed to a deep red colour. He tried being very discreet about it while moving his head slowly to look at the guy.

When he saw a curly haired guy staring at his bum, the guy wasn't hot he was beautiful. He looked down before ordering a tall after eight frappe and a piece of chocolate fudge cake.

"What name can I write?"

The cashier asked, Louis decided to go by Tommo which she noted.

He paid her, before walking over to a table where he sat down and waited for Niall.

"Can I sit here with you?"

Louis heard a deep voice say, when he looked up he was met with the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeah you can. My best mate is coming in a bit and will sit here to but you can sit with us. I'm Louis"

He said and held his hand out for the other to shake, when the other mans larger hand held his and shook it he could feel himself blushing.

"Hello Louis. I'm Harry. I'm sorry for just coming over to you and such but you're very beautiful and I couldn't let you leave without at least hearing your name or getting your number"

Harry said before he sat down, Louis held his phone out for Harry to take.

"You can put your number in and send yourself a text right away. Then you have my number, I just got a new one and I can't remember it yet"

Present time

"Lou are you here?"

Lottie asked while waving her hand in front of his face, Louis looked at her with a small smile.

"Um sorry. I just had a tiny flash back to when I first met Harry"

He said blushing, Lottie just laughed before asking him how long they had been dating.

"Well tomorrow is our 7 year anniversary and well to be honest with you Lots. I thought he would have asked me to marry him by now but I guess something is holding him back. We are having a baby and I just don't think he wants to marry me. Don't tell him that I ever told you that but that's the way I feel"

The next morning

Harry's point of view   
Harry began making breakfast for Louis in bed, he was making eggs Benedict the way Louis loved them.

When he finished setting the tray he added the gift he had for Louis, it wasn't a big box but it was very expensive.

He had gotten a text yesterday morning saying that his gift was ready, which is why he needed to go without Louis.

He carried the tray up the stairs and was shaking, he could have shit himself from the nerves that were eating him up.

"Boo wake up, I made you breakfast in bed"

He said, Louis turned around and looked into his eyes. He sat up and let Harry place the tray on his lap, he could tell that Louis wanted to open the gift right away but tried pretending that he didn't see it.

"Instead of giving you a card with the gift I decided to make a speech for you. Um you can open the gift while i'm speaking okay boo?"

When Louis nodded Harry took a deep breath before he began speaking.

"Louis I have known you for 7 and a half years today, for all that time I have known that you would be the mother of my children and that I would marry you someday. Today is a very important day for me and for us. Today will be the day that will change our relationship for the rest of our lives"

Louis gasped and held the tiny box in his hands, he looked at Harry with tears forming in his eyes.

"Louis you're my world and I wanted to ask you if you would let me be the happiest man alive. Will you be mine? Will you let me marry you and keep you for the rest of my life? Louis Tomlinson please do me the honours of marrying me"

He said, Louis nodded and put the tray on Harry's side of the bed before hugging him tightly.

"I love you Hazzy and I would love to marry you. You're the best that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to be Louis Styles. I have wanted to have your last name for the past seven and a half years"

Harry put the ring on Louis' finger, before kissing him passionately. He didn't even care that Louis had yet to brush his teeth, this day was going to be perfect and if they ended up making love a few times before eating their breakfast then no one would know.

If they went grocery shopping and had sex in the restrooms at Sainsbury's then only the people who heard them moan would know.

To put it in words their 7 years anniversary was perfect and nothing could have made it any better.


	9. Twice the joy !

12 weeks along   
Harry's point of view   
Harry woke up and began writing their shopping list:

Grocery list:  
Veggies:  
Lettuce  
Cucumber   
Spinach  
Kale  
Carrots  
Onion  
Fruit:  
Tomato  
Potatoes   
Orange   
Lemon  
Paprika   
Apple  
Pear  
Banana  
Meat:  
Beef  
Bacon  
Fish  
Minced beef  
Sausage   
Bread / pasta:  
Toast  
Buns or rolls  
Dairy / eggs:  
Milk  
Yoghurt   
Cheese  
Eggs   
Louis' cravings:

Baby bean:  
Look at list over baby stuff we need  
Other stuff:   
Lube   
Vanilla sugar  
Honey   
Tea  
Baked beans   
Rice

Things we need for bean:  
Pram   
Baby duvet and pillow   
Bedding ✔️  
Car seat ✔️  
Sun blinds for the cars   
Bouncer   
Changing station   
Onesies for newborns   
Nappies for newborns ✔️  
Baby bum wipes ✔️  
Turmoil with animals   
Toys   
Chewing rings   
Bathtub for babies   
Rubber ducks   
Bottles ✔️  
Pacifiers ✔️  
Bibs ✔️  
Diaper bin   
Crib and a mattress   
Onesies   
Breast pump ✔️  
Cloths for burping her ✔️  
Powder for her bum ✔️  
Baby shampoo ✔️  
Baby oil ✔️  
Hats   
Baby towels ✔️

He had noticed that lately Louis had been getting more moody this last week, he wasn't sure if it was because of all the changes he was going through.

He started toasting some bread, he added a bit of butter on both of them before bringing them up on a plate for Louis to eat.

"Babe I have breakfast for you"

He half whispered, lately Louis had been throwing up no matter what he ate. The only thing he could keep down was toast with a tiny amount of butter on them.

Louis sat up and thanked him before nibbling on the piece of toast, when their doorbell rang Harry walked back downstairs and opened for Jay and Anne.

"Mum. Jay. Louis is still in bed but come in. You two might be what he needs right now. I'll tell him that you're here but please sit down in the sitting room we will be right back"

Harry walked upstairs and told Louis that they had company. He began helping Louis get dressed before he lead him downstairs to their mums.

"What's going on boo bear?"

Jay asked, she looked at him worriedly. Harry understood her worry, not only because of how miserable Louis looked but he had lost weight on his face and gained it on his stomach.

"I don't know. I feel like shit and nothing helps. I can't sleep, eat or go any where. I don't even know how i can go out to shop with Harry"

It was very hard for Harry to hear Louis be that miserable, especially because he knew that he was causing it.

"Lou maybe we should call a doctor on monday, then i can go shopping on my own this time. I'm very worried for you and i want to help you to feel better"

Louis looked up at him sadly, Harry knew he was insecure about almost everything so he could guess what was coming next.

"But I don't want you to go shopping without me. I haven't even checked the list or anything"

Harry hated how weak he looked, he had lost a lot of weight and didn't have any strength left.

"How will I be able to bring you when you need support to stand? Lou babe. I hate to go without you but I would rather me being upset and you being safe than bringing you in this state"

Harry and Anne left to go shopping after talking to Louis for an hour to convince him that it was for the better.

Louis' point of view   
"Mum I don't like this. What if Harry meets one of his exs? Or someone hits on him when i'm not around him?"

He said, he could tell Jay wanted to say something but she was clearly biting her tongue.

"Mum just say what's on your mind"

He said, he was trying to prepare himself for what it could be.

"To me it looks like you think he will cheat if you aren't with him all the time. I know Harry wouldn't so I guess the problem is inside of you"

Louis looked at his hands, if his mum was seeing that then what was Harry and Anne seeing?

"I do trust him Mum. I don't know why but I think it's because of me being this scared about everything. I don't like changes so me being pregnant is the biggest change I will ever experience. It scares me so much and i'm scared that he will see me as fat or disgusting and leave me for someone thinner"

Jay looked at him for a bit before asking when his last scan was. 

"Harry was on the phone with her a few days ago. She gave me some pills to prevent me throwing everything up. She checked me and thinks that i'm underweight, i just don't see it. I think my stomach is too big, but when i try to eat it all comes up again. We found out that i can eat two pieces of toast with a tiny amount of butter. He makes it to me four times a day, i just don't understand why my stomach is getting this big. I don't look like i'm 12 weeks along i look closer to 20 weeks along"

Louis said, Jay looked at his stomach and placed her hand on it.

"Boo are you sure that you're only 12 weeks along? I agree that you don't look 12 weeks. I think you should get a scan made by someone else"

It didn't take long for Jay to start scanning his stomach to check on everything, sometimes having a mum that is a nurse isn't the worst privilege in the world.

"Boo i have two pieces of news, you arent 12 weeks along you're closer to 18 weeks than 12 weeks. I don't know how your nurse can make a mistake where we are talking a month difference"

Louis stared at the screen before he remembered that she said two.

"Mum what is the second piece of news"

Jay looked at him with a smile.

"Call Harry because you're having twins"

Louis stared at her in shock, the first thing he said was to day.

"Harry will leave me, mum can you call him for me? I'm too scared to tell him"

After a lot of talking back and forth Jay finally agreed to call him for Louis, because he ended breaking down. He's been fragile for a long time and it was startng to show.

Harry's point of view  
Harry was finding a few things for Louis while speaking with Anne, they were talking about how skinny Louis looked.

"It's Jay"

Harry said before answering the call by saying 'Jay is he okay?'

"Harry, I need to tell you something about the baby. Louis told me that the nurse you have been seeing said that he was 12 weeks along. Everyone can see that he's too big compared the the size of a 12 week old fetus. So we decided to scan him, and i can tell you that he's almost 18 weeks along. And i can tell you that the reason Louis keeps loosing weight is because of him eating for two and not three"

Harry dropped his phone of them shock, it took him a few seconds before he collected himself and picked his phone up before speaking.

"Twins? Are we really having twins?"

When Jay said yes, he let out a loud - yet manly - squeak.

"Mum i'm having twins !"

He asked to speak with Louis, when he got him on the phone.

"Baby, i can't believe that we are having twins. You need to eat more and i'll find a way for us to celebrate tonight. I love all three of you more than life itself"

He said before hanging up, when they returned he held Louis close while kissing him a few times. 

They went out to eat but it was very hard for Louis to get something he could handle, Harry ended up paying more for Louis' plate than his own. But his baby deserved it, Louis deserved everything in the world.


	10. Problems !

19 weeks along

Harry's point of view  
Since Harry decided to hire Jay officially to be their midwife, Louis had been getting a lot better. He gained weight, he could eat, he could sleep and he was fit for a shopping trip.

Jay had giving them stronger vitamins and stronger pills to keep Louis from throwing up, even from a glass of water.

They had agreed to buy more stuff for their babies today, they had only been buying everything for one baby so they would need to buy the other things they would need that's why they had to rewrite their baby shopping list.

When Harry woke up and began writing their shopping list:

Grocery list:  
Veggies:  
Lettuce  
Cucumber   
Spinach  
Kale  
Carrots  
Onion  
Fruit:  
Tomato  
Potatoes   
Orange   
Lemon  
Paprika   
Apple  
Pear  
Banana  
Meat:  
Beef  
Bacon  
Fish  
Minced beef  
Sausage   
Bread / pasta:  
Toast  
Buns or rolls  
Dairy / eggs:  
Milk  
Yoghurt   
Cheese  
Eggs   
Louis' cravings:

Baby beans:  
Look at list over baby stuff we need  
Other stuff:   
Lube   
Vanilla sugar  
Honey   
Tea  
Baked beans   
Rice

Things we need for bean:  
Pram for twins  
Two baby duvets and pillows  
Bedding ✔️  
Car seat ✔️ need another one  
Sun blinds for the cars   
Bouncers  
Changing station   
Onesies for newborns   
Nappies for newborns ✔️  
Baby bum wipes ✔️  
Turmoils with animals   
Toys   
Chewing rings   
Bathtub for babies   
Rubber ducks   
Bottles ✔️  
Pacifiers ✔️  
Bibs ✔️  
Diaper bin   
Two cribs and mattresses   
Onesies   
Breast pump ✔️  
Cloths for burping them ✔️  
Powder for their bum ✔️  
Baby shampoo ✔️  
Baby oil ✔️  
Hats   
Baby towels ✔️

Harry began cooking a proper breakfast fry up for them, he decided to place a flower on the tray next to Louis' plate.

He placed their shopping list and a pen on the tray with Louis' glass and cutlery, when he walked upstairs to wake his sleeping beauty he was surprised to find Louis sitting up talking on his phone.

He put the tray down in front of his man before going downstairs to fetch his own tray, when he sat down next to Louis who was still talking while eating his piece of toast with his beans.

"Haz Niall has something to say to you"

Louis said, when Harry took the phone and said.

"Good morning Nialler. What's up?"

He wasn't too surprised that Niall ended up screaming into his ear, he was yelling so loudly that Harry was scared he might get tinnitus or loose his hearing all together.

"Harry my man ?! I hear you two are having twins and you better make me godfather to them both ?! Louis already promised me that I could have your baby girl, and it's dangerous to separate twins so I guess that m and i'm going to get both right ?! You better give them both I can't just show one of them Ireland and teach one how to do a traditional Irish folk dance now can I ?!"

Niall yelled in Harry's ear, the way Louis was laughing told Harry that he could hear every word.

"Niall you do know that you only get the twins if Louis and I both die right ? You're not adopting them because they will still be ours. You will be their godfather and uncle yes but they're our babies"

The way Niall gasped told Harry that it offended him, he didn't understand why though.

"Niall are you serious? Why are you offended by me telling you that you don't get our kids unless me and Louis both die"

Louis was laughing while Harry and Niall were having this discussion.

"Fine Niall you're their godfather and their number one uncle. Are you happy now? Good I'll see you at some point. We need to do some shopping before we are going over to mum's for supper. Yeah I love you to"

He said and hung up before kissing Louis' neck gently while one of his hands were moving up Louis' leg stopping by his bum.

"It's been a very long time since we have been intimate don't you think so Boo?"

Harry asked, Louis just smirked before saying.

"Yes it has and that's for a reason Harry. It's not because I find it fun to not do anything but there is a reason for it"

Harry looked at him for a bit, before he did something that clearly caught Louis by surprise.

Harry lifted Louis' shirt, and because of Louis not expecting it he reacted after a few minutes by pulling it down.

"Louis lift up your shirt"

Harry said with a stern voice, he knew his Louis would listen to him but he would be putting up a fight.

Just like he expected, Louis grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it down to make sure it stayed there.

Harry groaned, he tried to pull the shirt up again but when Louis wouldn't let him he decided to do something about it.

He got up and left the room before returning with some scissors, he made a tiny cut into the shirt before he ripped it up all the way to the collar.

Louis decided to place his pillow over his stomach but Harry just took it from him and threw it down on the ground.

He pinned both of Louis' hands down over his head, he began using his free hand to take a look at Louis' stomach.

He needed to make sure that he wasn't self harming again, he hadn't done it for years but Harry knew he still wanted to sometimes.

What he saw made him sad, not because of all the scars but because of the stretch marks he had that were on his stomach.

When he looked back up to speak to his husband he saw him crying.

"Boo please tell me that it's because of your stretch marks and not because of you hurting yourself again"

He could tell by the way Louis' eyes were sad yet held some kind of confusion in them, Louis nodded slowly but didn't say a word.

Harry let go of his hands and moved his face down to the marks, he began kissing every single one of the scars and stretch marks making sure that every inch of them had been kissed at least once.

"I was so scared Boo. I was really scared that you had began hurting yourself again, please let me show you just how much I love you and how beautiful you're"

Harry almost begged his lover, he knew how insecure his Louis always had been but he needed him to understand what he was like in real life.

Louis' point of view  
Louis nodded, and gave his husband permission to try and convince him about something he didn't even believe in himself.

Harry began kissing Louis all over his body while he was undressing him, Louis could already feel himself growing hard and needy.

"Baby i'm going to prep you first then i'm going to make love to you"

Louis nodded and spread his legs to give Harry room, he really wanted to but at the same time he didn't.

He hated what his body looked like, but he knew that Harry had married him and had always enjoyed being intimate with Louis.

They were having their wedding ceremony for family and friends in a few weeks now, they got married beforehand when they were on a family trip to Hawaii.

Louis could feel his lover penetrating him, slowly after he had prepped him for it. Harry began thrusting in and out of him slowly, he looked into the green eyes of his husband with a small smile.

"I love you so much boo. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't even know what kind of a mess I would be if I didn't have you by my side. Not only have you given me a reason to be, you showed me what it's like to be with your soulmate, you're giving me a love baby and that will be the best gift I could ever get. I hope you will give me many more babies and let me give you everything I can. Not only is your body everything I want to have but so is your mind and soul"

Louis smiled and pulled Harry closer, he pressed his lips to Harry's and kissed him with all the passion he could put into their kiss.

None of them lasted very long before they finished their first time being intimate in a long time. Louis had already eaten and was now checking their shopping list to add stuff to it.

Grocery list:  
Veggies:  
Lettuce  
Cucumber   
Spinach   
Carrots  
Fruit:  
Tomato  
Potatoes   
Orange   
Apple  
Pear  
Banana  
Meat:  
Bacon  
Sausage   
Bread / pasta:  
Toast  
Buns or rolls  
Dairy / eggs:  
Milk  
Yoghurt   
Cheese  
Eggs   
Louis' cravings:

Baby beans:  
Look at list over baby stuff we need  
Other stuff:   
Lube (a few bottles I might want more 


End file.
